


QUENCHED BLOOD, CRUSHED BONE, WITHERING ASH…

by rubydragon16



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Reminiscing, Romance, So many questions...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting on Ao3...work originally posted on tumblr@rubydragon016...A little different from fanfics, since it's poetry, but when it's Sarumi, does it really matter?! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	QUENCHED BLOOD, CRUSHED BONE, WITHERING ASH…

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on Ao3...work originally posted on tumblr@rubydragon016...A little different from fanfics, since it's poetry, but when it's Sarumi, does it really matter?! ;)

It hurts…when I think about you,  
Knowing that you don’t feel it too.  
The anger towards you overflows through me,  
Blurring my vision and still you could not see.

It aches…recalling the times we spent as a pair,  
But we grew up knowing life was not fair.  
The loneliness lasted only for a short bit of a while,  
When all I treasured was that rare of a smile.

It saddens…seeing the familiar mark gone from its place,  
Yet, the cruel searing left within me a lasting trace.  
I cooled it off with an aggressive wrathful mood,  
Fueling the flames of the fire to our ever-growing feud.

It grieves…that the only chance to cross your way,  
Is to entice the blues into battle every other day.  
When I gaze for too long at your empty spot,  
I speed out of Homra to loosen that choking knot.

It pains…hearing ‘Mi-sa-ki’ chills me to the core,  
Yearning for those lips to call me ‘Yata’ once more.  
I don’t remember needing you this much from the start,  
The void just felt strangely empty when you ripped us apart.

It questions…did you ever have any regrets?  
We were once friends, or did you forget?  
And you’d reply with a hint of sorrow, I’d hate to admit,  
"When I left-your heart…I took a piece of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Let me know what all of you thought! Oh, and Merry Xmas Everyone!!


End file.
